


Sleepy Bunnies

by Koayyy



Series: Re:vale oneshots [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Apologize in advance if the whole thing doesn't flow well I swear I'm rusty, Drabble, M/M, This is very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: The two top idols were practicing when one gets sleepy.





	1. Yuki Ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly for Yuki's Birthday! 
> 
> Inspired by what people in the I7 chat said like months ago. I am not a fast writer.

Even with the air conditioner on, the cool air did nothing to ward off their heat and sweat. Re:vale had practice scheduled for the day and they were a few hours in. As they repeated one part again and again to engrave it into their muscle memory, Momo couldn’t help but notice Yuki getting too close to him every few times.

Momo decided that they both needed a break and they went to the side of their dance room. Momo goes and stops the music while Yuki went to grab his water. Yuki is quickly chugging down his water when Momo speaks.

“Darling~!”

“Hm?”

“Are you getting enough sleep lately?” Yuki widens his eyes and Momo knows he’s hit the nail on the head. Yuki sits down on the bench and Momo takes the seat right beside him, their bodies pressing together.

“You know me too well...” Yuki says with a hint of amusement as he sits with his back hunched before Momo straightens him up.

“Wanna take a nap? I’ll be sure to wake you up.” They still had time until their break ended.   
  
Yuki doesn’t say anything but instead he closes his eyes and lets his head fall onto Momo’s shoulder as an answer to his suggestion. He falls asleep quickly and sleepily warps his arms around Momo as if he was a large pillow. Guess Momo wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Thankfully he’s used to this.

Grabbing his phone, he decides to rabbit chat with the IDOLiSH7 kids as he counts the time. Riku innocently asks for a picture, and he quietly snaps one. He sends it over while also moving it to another folder in his phone for safe keeping. Riku’s reaction is expected and Momo had to suppress his giggle before he woke the sleeping beauty up.

When the time hits the 10-minute mark, Momo reaches out to shake Yuki awake when his mind reminds him that it was December. Yuki’s birthday was coming up and they had mostly perfected all of their dance routines for the Christmas Live, might as well spoil him while he can.

Another 5 minutes later, Okarin pops open the door to check on them but is greeted by the sight of Yuki still fast asleep and Momo on his phone. Momo visibly lights up when he sees their manager and gives a small wave. He then puts a finger in front of his lips, a signal that Okarin understands immediately.

Okarin steps over for a closer look and sees Yuki’s slightly open mouth. It was such a cute sight he snaps a picture after Momo. Momo signs to Okarin to ask him if he can post it on his Twitter account and Okarin gives him an okay sign after a moment of thought. Yuki was a light sleeper and they couldn’t afford to wake him up.

A moment after Okarin left the room, Momo posts it without hesitation with a love emoji in the caption. The post sails almost immediately and Momo scrolls through the replies with a huge smile and a hint of pride in his eyes.

Yuki was only woken up after a total sleep time of 30 minutes. When his vision was clear and not blurry, the first thing he sees is the empty and silent dance room. The second thing he saw was Momo’s radiant smile beside him.


	2. Momo Ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow made this even shorter than the first chapter. What is this magic

The vocal-less music rung all over the room as they sang and moved their bodies to the beat. After a few days of being separated by photo shoots, Re:vale was finally together again for practice. Throughout their practice, Momo had made several strange mistakes; like using the wrong leg or doing the wrong move altogether. The mistakes increased in volume so much, Yuki called for a break.

“Momo.”

“What, darling~?”

“Are you sleepy?” Yuki asks bluntly. They’ve been with each other for five years, it was only natural to pick up each other’s habits. Momo sighs and hangs his head low.

“I can’t hide anything from Yuki...” Momo (mostly) said to himself.

Yuki sighed internally. Momo’s exhaustion must’ve piled up over the multiple late night photo shoots that Okarin signed him up for. He had quite some trouble sleeping while knowing his partner was still outside doing work but Momo must’ve lost even more sleep than he did.

He grabbed Momo by his hand and lead him to the bench at the side of their dance room. He sat Momo down onto the bench and told him to get some rest while he was going to continue on practicing. He turned around and was going to walk back towards the center-

But he was stopped by a hand gingerly holding onto his sleeve and Momo’s puppy dog eyes that he _knew_ were irresistible.

“Don’t go...”

Yuki knew he lost the battle before it even started.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Okarin entered the room to check on how they were doing. He had their lunch boxes in his hands as he closed the door, but he was suddenly shushed by Yuki. He turned the other way to see Yuki sitting on the bench with Momo sleeping soundly on his lap.

Okarin placed the lunch boxes on a nearby table and walked over to take a closer look. Momo was fast asleep on Yuki's lap while Yuki had the sweetest smile on his face as he watched Momo’s sleeping face. Okarin couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

“I’ll leave the lunch boxes over there.” Okarin whispered as he pointed at the table he left the lunch boxes on. He waited for Yuki to nod before making his way to the door.

He stole one last look at them before closing the door as quietly as he possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I /know/ I should finish up Concealing and Drawing but Noooo I'm stuck with that one. Someone save me ;;;

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi If anyone wants to talk about Re:vale or I7 in general I am always up for screaming about these two idiots.


End file.
